


The other visitor

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Local elf man ruins everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the sequel of the visitor, warning: contain sad moments, the author is not responsible that there´s a bowl of cutted onions near you.





	1. Chapter 1

Kazran was sitting on his sofá, reading a book, it’s been 4 weeks after what happened (the visitor), but suddenly, something was wrong with the chimney, a light appeared and some kind of explosion, and a person came out of the chimney, it was young man, he had long brown hair, he was wearing a purple hat with ears, a mask, a black t-shirt and a black jacket, grey pants and some converse shoes.  
???: wow, that trip was intense.  
Kazran looked at the boy.  
Kazran: who are you?  
???: my name is Paul Nolan Mertens, you are Kazran Sardick,right?  
Kazran: how do you know my name?  
Paul: strange coincidences.  
Kazran: why are you wearing a mask.  
Paul was a bit nervous.  
Paul: it´s none of your business.  
Kazran went towards him.  
Kazman: let me see your face.  
Kazran carefully remove the belts of paul´s mask, after he take the white mask, he was shocked and dropped the mask  
Kazran: OH MY GOODNESS!, what happened to your face?!.  
Paul: some time ago, I had an incident at the warehouse with someone I don’t want to mention, now I can blink one eye, because the other one is unblinkable, so that would hard for a weeping angel statue.  
Kazran: oh, im sorry, here´s your mask.  
Paul wears his mask again, and then he wandered through the room.  
Paul: nice room, isn’t it?, who´s that man of the portrait that looks like you?  
Kazran: my father..  
Paul: you look like him.  
Paul noticed some of the photos at the desk, he take a look at them.  
Paul: so that young man next to the man with the bowtie is you,right?  
Kazran: yes.  
Paul: and you know who´s my maternal grandfather?.  
Kazran looked shocked at him.  
Kazran: who?  
Paul turned to see the old man.  
Paul: The Doctor, that man with the bowtie is my maternal grandfather,that´s explain why I had two hearts.  
Kazran grabbed Paul violently.  
Kazran: YOU INSIGNIFICANT TWAT!  
Paul: oh..  
Kazran throw paul.  
Kazran: Your grandfather was a fool!, he just timetravel to remade my life!, he promised me to be with Abigail, but no, He was all wrong!, it´s all of your Grandfather´s fault! And thanks to him, im spending the rest of life rotting in here!, The Doctor.., lazy, arrogant!  
Paul stood up.  
Paul: My Maternal Grandfather was a great man!  
Kazran: Your Grandfather was a twat, just like you!, and how about that tar like being that came to my house, you send him just to ruin my life?!.  
Paul: no I didn´t-  
Kazran: now it´s your fault!, now im living here with this useless piece of cr-  
Paul interrupted him.  
Paul: watch your language sir!  
Kazran:why?  
Paul pointed at something.  
Paul: because that olive green eyed originalcon just heard the whole conversation.  
Kazran looked to the left, he saw tack, it was staring at him, it´s tears ran down to its tar like body, kazran saw for the first time that tar was crying.  
Kazran: im sorry,dont cry, wait, don’t…  
Tar ran away.  
Paul: well, that escalated quickly  
Paul looked at kazran, paul pulled out a paper bag from one of his jacket´s pockets.  
Paul: would you like a jelly baby?  
Kazran: we need to find him.  
Paul: i´ll help you.  
Then they started to search for tack, they were searching every street, house, trash,etc.  
But they didn’t found it.  
Paul: I search it in every single place, but no.  
Kazran: don’t tell me it´s gone.  
Paul suddenly heard some familiar noise..  
Paul: My tardis!, c´mon let´s go!.  
They quickly went to the place where paul left his tardis, but it was gone.  
Paul: oh no, the originalcon took my tardis!  
Kazran was shocked, he lost someone again, tears ran down to his face.  
He hugged Paul, the old man started to cry, Paul comforted him.  
Paul: it´s okay, i´ll find it for you, I promise.  
Then paul looked down and he picked a screwdriver.  
Paul: oh look, my maternal grandad´s screwdriver, I found it, maybe this originalcon left this and..  
Kazran: take it, it´s yours now.  
Then paul´s tardis came back.  
Paul: my tardis!, if you´re asking why there´s a sign that says: retardis, hiding the police box sign, is because I let my friend to customize my tardis, well, I think that this is a goodbye.  
Kazran:…  
Paul entered to the tardis and went away.  
Kazran silently sobbed.

The old man returned to his house, he sat on his sofa, he lost a loved one now he lost another one, he saw some photos when he was with tack.  
He went to his room, remember when he tucked the tar being.  
He silently cried.


	2. epilogue

Epilogue:  
Paul was at his tardis, with tack,who was holding a screwdriver made by paul, dalek and k-9.  
Paul was speaking at the phone.  
Paul: yes, It´s been 6 weeks since what happened, finally I found tack!, I told him that kazran didn’t mean to say that against it, he always love it, if tack was his son.  
But now I´ll return this thing to its owner, goodbye!.  
As he turned off the phone, he looked at everyone  
Paul: well guys, next stop: sardick town!  
As they arrived to the town, paul and tack went to kazran´s mansion.  
Paul: kazran?, are you here?, I have tack!,   
He didn’t saw someone..  
Paul: Kazran?...  
Paul expected the worst, he went quickly to the room.  
Paul: Kazran!.  
He saw a note.  
Paul: no,no,no,no,no  
As he opened the note, it said this:  
``Im so sorry, but I had to do it,  
I lost my love then I lost my ``son´´,  
Im so,so sorry, tell tack, that I love him as a son´´  
-Kazran.  
Paul looked at tack  
Paul: im sorry, what have I done…, if he was alive, he would be happy again with you, but I was too late, come here tack, i´ll take care of you,okay?  
Tack nodded.  
Then they saw someone.  
The notary: Paul mertens?  
Paul: Zach?  
The notary: it´s been a long time, I didn’t see you since the day I read to you and paullie about padraic´s will.  
Paul: why you are here.  
The notary: kazran tell me about the will, tack will have this house as inheritance, congrats.  
But a voice was heard:  
???: Zach,I told you about to not tell that.  
Everyone looked amazed, the one that said that was Kazran.  
Paul: Kazran!, you are alive!, I thought you commited death.  
Kaz: if had to think about that, but I did the right choice to not commit suicide, I didn’t want to scar tack.  
Tack: Kazran!  
K:Tack!  
Tack went towards Kaz and hugged him.  
Kaz: oh my baby boy, oh I missed you, sorry for being an idiot, I didn’t mean to.  
Tack:it´s okay.  
Kaz:thank you Paul.  
Paul: you´re welcome.  
Zach: well a good ending for all, see ya.  
Paul: so, goodbye then.  
Kaz: goodbye, sorry about what I said about your grandfather.  
Paul: thanks.  
Then paul went to the tardis and went home.

The end.


End file.
